Office Romance
by Allieamyxxx
Summary: AH Bella has been working at Masen inc for six months and has wanted her boss, Edward Cullen since she started. What will happen when she gets called into his office when she tries to get his attention? ONE-SHOT! Rated M for lots of lemony goodness!


**WARNING! Over 18 only!**

**Okay here we go. This is my first ever lemon so I hope you enjoy it ladies!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just like to play with them.**

* * *

Bella had been working for Masen Inc for about six months. She was secretary to Edward Cullen, who owned half the company. He was a very attractive man, standing at 6'2 with dark bronze permanent 'sex' hair, piercing green eyes and a strong chin. He was an Adonis. She, on the other hand, stood at a mere 5'4, with chocolate brown eyes and long curly brown hair. She always thought herself as plain, and therefore not of Edward's interest, whilst lusting after him from afar.

"Bella, could you come in here for a moment?" Edward's smooth, velvety voice demanded over the intercom.

Bella immediately rose from her seat and walked into her boss's office. Edward was calmly sitting behind his desk.

"What can I do for you Mr Cullen?" She asked quietly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from being nervous around him.

"Could you close the door for me Bella... make sure it's locked." this request confused her, as he'd never asked for the door to be closed before, let alone locked, but she complied anyway.

"Bella, I feel we need to discuss what you wear for a work environment. I feel that some of your outfits are not exactly appropriate." Bella blushed a deep crimson. She had been wearing short skirts and low cut tops in the hope she might catch Edward's attention. Clearly, it hadn't worked as well as she'd hoped.

"These skirts you wear, they are far too ...distracting." He walked around the desk. "Far too ...tempting." Bella looked straight into Edward's eyes, as they darkened with lust. She nervously bit her lip before screwing up the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't like what I wear, I'll start wearing more acceptable clothing."

"Good God woman, are you insane? I love these clothes on you. But I'd much prefer them off you." At this point, he took the opportunity to lift her skirt up and flittered his hand across her thigh as he whispered in her ear "I need to punish you for allowing other men to see you like this."

Bella shivered with anticipation. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. It gave her goose bumps. Then he moved his head back, but before she could mourn the lack of contact his lips crashed down onto hers, their tongues battling for dominance. Edward unhooked Bella's skirt and it fell to the ground, whilst she made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, their lips not once breaking contact. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor, marvelling his soft skin and hard muscles. Before she knew it, Edward had taken off her shirt and bra so she was stood in only her panties and red stiletto shoes.

"Fuck Bella!" he gasped, before pushing her against the wall and kissing his way down to her right nipple, sucking roughly on it. He moved his hands to her warmth, gently stroking before plunging his hand into her panties and tweaked her clit. He moved over to the left nipple whilst he snapped off her panties.

"Fuck you're so wet Bella. Is this for me?" he asked as his fingers deftly stroked her dripping lips.

"All for you, Edward, all for you!" she moaned, aching for him more than ever.

"Oh God!" she cried as two of his long fingers plunged deep into her core. He moved in and out of her tantalisingly slowly, curling his fingers so that he hit that sweet spot every time, all the while is mouth and tongue worked Bella's nipples. She tugged on his hair as he moved his fingers faster and faster, adding a third finger and moving his thumb around her clit.

"Edward... I'm coming!" she screamed begging for release.

"No Bella! You won't come until I say!"

"Please Edward!" she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Edward continued his ministrations, faster and faster, until he could feel Bella clenching around his fingers, so he stopped. Bella whimpered, still crying from the loss of contact, she was so close.

Edward then pressed his entire body against hers, kissed her softly and then whispered against her lips "Come for me Bella. NOW!" and plunged his fingers back into her aching core. She screamed as she fell over the edge, whimpering and shaking from the magnitude of her orgasm. But Edward didn't release her. Her lifted her up, carried her across the room and set her on his desk. He then spread her legs wide and pulled her forward.

"I need to taste you Bella." He growled, but before she could even consider thinking of a response, he dropped to his knees and tasted her, lapping her juices enthusiastically. Bella shuddered with pleasure before crying out as he sucked her nub into her mouth and nibbled onto it gently. He then moved his fingers to her nub and rubbed it whilst thrusting his tongue into her.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good." The vibrations of his deep voice caused an unbelievably strong tingling sensation that flowed right through her lady parts. He continued his assault on her, fucking her with his tongue as his fingers circled her clit, moving faster and faster. Bella could feel the knot in her stomach tighten and she exploded again screaming his name over and over.

"Fuck! I didn't say you could come again, did I?" He smacked her arse. "For that, I'm going to fuck your mouth. Do you want me to fuck your mouth like the slut you are?" Bella nodded, words couldn't get anywhere near her mouth right now. "ANSWER ME BELLA!"

"Yes, Edward. Please fuck my mouth." She moaned as she dropped onto her knees. He undid his trousers and pulled out his manhood. Bella's eyes widened. He was huge! She opened her mouth and took as much of him in as she could. _Thank God for the non-existent gag reflex. _He wrapped her hair around his fingers and thrust his hips to her mouth.

"Fuck Bella! Your mouth's so hot! You like it when I fuck your mouth don't you, you fucking slut?" Bella nodded.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Fuck ...Bella! I'm gonna come! I want you to take all of it. Understand?" Bella didn't have a chance to respond before she felt a hot creamy liquid hit the back of her throat. She drank it eagerly, not missing a drop.

When he was done, Edward pulled her up off her knees and kissed her hungrily. "Good girl." He said when they stopped for a moment to catch their breath. Bella moved to grab her clothes when she heard Edward groan. She looked over her shoulder to find him staring back with lustful eyes. His erection was starting to grow again. She smiled to herself and decided to tease him. She bent over her clothes, giving Edward a good view of her arse. He groaned again and suddenly Bella felt his shaft against her arse cheek.

"Such a tease Bella. Am I going to have to sort you out again?" Bella moaned at that. Edward put his hands on her hips, and before Bella could prepare herself for it, he thrust himself into her pussy. She screamed out at the intrusion as Edward held himself in place. Bella grabbed onto a chair to balance himself as he said, "Now I'm going to fuck your pussy so hard, you'll know it'll only be me who does this to you."

"Yes, Edward!" She moaned as he started pounding into her. Every time he thrust into her she screamed, until he was doing it so fast she was constantly ululating. He grabbed onto her hair with one hand as he kept his grip on her hip. It wasn't long before they were both on the edge.

"Harder Edward! Harder!" She screamed.

"Who does this to you Bella? Who's the only one who can fuck you like this?" He kept pounding into her harder and faster.

"You!" she could barely make out any words she was so close.

"Who Bella? Who fucks you like the whore that you are?"

"YOU EDWARD! ONLY YOU!"

"Come on my cock Bella! Come with me NOW!" he moved his hand from her hair to her clit and tweaked it. That's all it took. She shattered as he exploded inside her. The pulsing of her walls seemed to last forever as they both collapsed, completely spent. Neither of them moved or spoke for several minutes as they tried to calm down their breathing and heartbeats.

Eventually Bella moved to put her clothes back on. Once she was dressed and Edward had sorted himself out the just stood, looking at each other. Eventually, it was Bella again who broke the ice.

"Well, I guess I better get back to work." She motioned towards the door.

"Yes, of course. Thank you Bella, I felt this... meeting... was very... productive." He grinned his patented 'panty-dropping' grin. Bella felt herself being turned on again. "What is it about this man?" she thought as she left the room, trying to will away her blush that seemed to have caught up with her now. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, Edward called for her again.

"Bella, will you come to dinner with me tonight?" Edward was fully back to his cocky self.

"Ummm... yeah... s-s-sure" Bella stuttered, all of a sudden completely nervous.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6." Bella smiled as she turned to leave again.

"Oh and Bella? Wear those shoes, they are fucking hot." She blushed even more at that and left. As she walked back to her desk, she contemplated what the hell just happened. One thing was for sure though, she was definitely going to wear her short skirts to work from now one.

* * *

**Ok I'm feeling a bit hot and bothered writing that. If people like this story, I might expand it but at the moment it's just a one-shot. **

**Now please press the little green button and tell me what you think! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
